


Un cliente fuera de lo común

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Shop!Assistant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis trabaja en una tienda y Harry busca una buena compra de Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cliente fuera de lo común

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094250) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



 

Louis odiaba las semanas previas a la Navidad. Un sentimiento que compartía con la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en las tiendas del centro comercial; a veces parecía como si del 1 de noviembre en adelante no existiera otra cosa más que villancicos de Navidad y compradores que entraban en pánico buscando entre los montones de ropa apilada un regalo que el destinatario no fuera a odiar.  
  
El último jueves antes de Navidad era un día muy típico en ese sentido. Louis trabajaba en el turno de noche, lo que significaba que no solo tenía que entrar en una tienda que era 70% caos, sino que además tenía el honor de ponerlo todo en su sitio y también hacer el inventario antes de cerrar. Por lo general, podría compartir ese nivel especial de infierno con otra de las pobres almas que trabajaban con él en la tienda, pero a Perrie, que permanecería con él hasta el cierre, se la había llevado su novio injustamente perfecto hace más de una hora para, según ellos, «un pequeño descanso» y aún no habían vuelto.  
  
Louis se estaba conteniendo. No podía decir que estaba contento por tener que cerrar solo la tienda, pero Perrie también lo había cubierto cuando necesitaba salir antes del trabajo (o llegar más tarde; para ser sinceros, quien decidió que la gente debía de ser capaz de ir de compras antes del mediodía era un sádico lleno de rabia). Así que no se podía quejar. Al menos, no en voz alta.  
  
Por fin había conseguido cambiar la lista de reproducción obligatoria de Navidad para que sus oídos dejasen de sangrar. Por lo que, ya no estaba totalmente de mal humor cuando las puertas de cristal se deslizaron para abrirse unos quince minutos antes del cierre. Dijo en voz alta el típico saludo soso de siempre mientras terminaba de doblar una camisa, y después, miró hacia la entrada de la tienda, solo para comprobar que la persona que había entrado no necesitaba su ayuda o (peor aún) estaba buscando su talla en la pirámide de jerseys que Louis acababa de recolocar después de que un grupo de chicas adolescentes la destrozaran.  
  
El chico que acababa de llegar se dirigió a la sección de mujeres. Lencería, para ser más precisos. Lo que significaba que probablemente quería encontrar un conjunto sexy para su novia, con la esperanza de que el regalo la persuadiera para hacerle un numerito.  
  
De inmediato, Louis se sintió mucho más contento por la situación. Casi todos los artículos en la sección de lencería eran ridículamente caros, lo que significaba que la comisión era mucho mejor que en la mayoría de los otros artículos de la tienda. Louis podría sacarse unas libras extra. Puso la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde el chico hojeaba unos conjuntos.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarte?  
  
El chico se giró, y Louis se quedó sin respiración. Frente a él, estaba uno de los chicos más en forma que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Alto, cuerpo delgado pero con algunos músculos y la cabeza llena de rizos suaves alrededor de una cara absolutamente encantadora. El chico sonrió, y… wow… hoyuelos. Louis parpadeó y trató de recordar lo que se suponía que debía hacer.  
  
—En realidad, eso sería estupendo —dijo Hoyuelos Bonitos, y Louis pensó que, sí, le encantaría ayudarle. Louis era el maestro de la ayuda. De hecho, ayudaría con mucho gusto a este chico durante toda la noche. De un montón de maneras diferentes.  
  
—¿Busca algo en particular? —preguntó, aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse un poco más, así podría señalarle las cosas y eso.  
  
—Algo bonito —dijo Hoyuelos—. Rosa, ¿quizá?  
  
Algo bonito y rosa. Louis podía trabajar con eso. Fue hacia la sección de fiesta, porque… si no se equivocaba (y Louis rara vez lo hacía cuando se trataba de moda), el chico iba vestido de la cabeza a los pies de YSL y Burberry, así que el poliéster barato con adornos de piel sintética no sería lo que andaba buscando. Louis se dirigió al extremo más alejado de la sección, donde colgaban algunos de sus productos más exclusivos, y escogió sus dos conjuntos favoritos. Se trataba de un sujetador y unas braguitas a juego fijados en seda de color rosa palo, simple, elegante y con paneles de encaje a los lados. El otro era un tanga de encaje y un camisón cortito, de color rosa chicle, fabricado con una mezcla de alta gama de poliéster que hacía que el tejido pareciese casi líquido contra la piel.   
  
Sostuvo el primer conjunto a la vista de Hoyuelos, y reprimió una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio ante la expresión de puro placer que cruzaba la cara del chico. Cogió la percha de la mano de Louis y sujetó el material sobre el dorso de su mano.   
  
—Este es muy bonito.  
  
«Tú eres bonito», pensó Louis siguiendo los movimientos de las manos del chico mientras giraba el conjunto sobre su mano. Tenía unas manos preciosas, grandes y con una forma que hacían que Louis quisiera tumbarse contra la superficie plana más cercana y que el chico le recorriera toda la piel con ellas.  
  
Cogió el segundo conjunto. La parte de arriba era una camiseta más que un camisón. Era bastante simple a primera vista, algo que una chica podría ponerse acurrucada bajo una manta en el sofá con una taza de té caliente en las manos. Pero la parte de atrás, era otra historia.  
  
—Este tiene un pequeño secreto —dijo dándole la vuelta lentamente para que el chico viera el efecto completo.   
  
La parte de atrás estaba hecha de una malla fina, transparente y brillante con pequeños hilos dorados tejidos a la tela.  
  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron y, casi con reverencia, paso las puntas de los dedos por la costura de uno de los lados. Luego, las deslizo por la parte superior para ver el brillo de la tela sobre su mano. Después, tocó el escote como si fuera algo precioso y frágil, y Louis vio como tragaba saliva antes de llegar al punto en el que la malla volvía a convertirse en tela regular, para después papar la tela del tanga.  
  
—Este es perfecto —dijo, la voz un poco más áspera y más profunda que antes, y Louis hizo todo lo posible para que pareciera que no le afectaba.  
  
—¿Qué talla necesita?  
  
Louis tenía unos instintos comerciales impresionantes.  
  
—¿Huh? —dijo Hoyuelos, evidentemente atrapado admirando la ropa interior—. Oh —continuó, mirando hacia Louis y de nuevo hacia el conjunto que tenía en sus manos—. En realidad… ¿no sé?  
  
—Bueno, ¿cómo es? —preguntó Louis con determinación, mientras los dedos de Hoyuelos aún jugaban con el dobladillo del tanga—. Quiero decir, su cuerpo. ¿Bajita? ¿Alta? ¿Delgada? ¿Con curvas? ¿La viva imagen de una joven Kate Moss? Dame algo con lo que trabajar.  
  
—Oh —dijo el chico, parecía extrañamente incómodo. Así que a lo mejor no era para una novia. Alguna chica que quería que ocupara el puesto, ¿quizá?—. Um… alta, ¿supongo? Más bien… —Puso una mano sobre su pecho.  
  
—¿Plana? —adivinó Louis, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa mientras el chico se sonrojaba—. O… no plana. Más del… ¿estilo delgado de las modelos?  
  
—Sí —contestó el chico—. La parte de arriba bastante pequeña, supongo. Y con poca cadera.  
  
—¿Sería capaz de entrar en tus pantalones? —preguntó Louis, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse por la forma en la que el chico se miraba a si mismo con el ceño fruncido y de forma adorable—. Son fantásticos, por cierto. Se ajustan muy… bien.  
  
Oh, Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Coquetear con un chico que quería comprarle un modelito sexy a su novia se calificaba en la escala de conducta inapropiada y sin sentido. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que Louis no debería de quedarse solo al cargo de la tienda.  
  
El chico agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de tener aproximadamente la misma talla. Se movió incómodo unos segundos, mirando a todas partes excepto a Louis antes de atreverse a mirar de nuevo hacia su dirección.  
  
—En realidad, creo que está bien. Tal vez… ¿podría probármelo? Ya sabes, ¿para ver si me vale?  
  
Louis parpadeó. Um. Oh, wow. Eso… Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso. Y ahora tenía el cerebro lleno de imágenes totalmente incómodas de cómo estaría ese chico cuando se estuviera quitando la camiseta, levantando los brazos y dejando que el material rosa chicle se deslizara por su cuerpo.  
  
Así. Um… Sí. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?  
  
Los probadores. Bien.  
  
Louis puso su mejor sonrisa profesional y señaló hacia la parte posterior de la tienda.  
  
—Esquina izquierda, pasando el mostrador. Justo detrás.  
  
—Gracias —dijo el chico, agachando la cabeza mientras de alejaba rápidamente de Louis. Sosteniendo la percha con el conjunto medio escondida en su pecho, como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar de las manos.   
  
Louis se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Y qué si el chico quería probarse el conjunto de su novia para ver si le valdría a la chica? En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba mejor y con más claridad, era una idea muy práctica, especialmente considerando el precio de las cosas y la política de la tienda de no devolver la ropa interior que se había comprado.  
  
En pocas palabras: Hoyuelos Bonitos no debería de sentirse incómodo haciendo sus compras de Navidad solo porque Louis fuera un gilipollas que no podía controlar sus hormonas.   
  
Louis respiró profundamente y se dirigió a los probadores. No importaba lo guapo que fuera el chico, Louis aún podía ser profesional. En serio. Conducta profesional, empezando… ahora mismo.  
  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó, deteniéndose a unos metros del único probador que tenía la cortina cerrada—. Mira, lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómodo. Te voy a dejar un momento para ver si el conjunto es de la talla adecuada, así que si necesitas otra talla o algo, grita. Soy Louis.  
  
Casi estaba de vuela en el mostrador cuando oyó al chico llamándolo. Bien. Muy bien, Louis podía hacerlo, definitivamente. Solo era un cliente probándose ropa, nada más.  
  
Regresó y vio la cabeza de Hoyuelos Bonitos asomando por una parte de la cortina.  
  
—Hey.  
  
—Hey —contestó Louis—. ¿Necesitas otra talla?  
  
El chico vaciló por un momento, luego se aclaró la garganta.  
  
—Um… ¿no necesariamente? Pero, quizá, si pudieras ayudarme un poco… No estoy seguro de cómo se supone que tiene que… encajar.  
  
¡La Virgen Santísima! Vale. Sí. Poner lencería. Louis sabía todo sobre eso. Era el compañero de compras favorito para muchas de sus amigas, dándoles siempre la opinión honesta si unas braguitas eran lo suficientemente sexys sin ni siquiera prestar atención a sus partes… de mujer.  
  
Pero aquí no había ninguna mujer. Solo un chico. Que estaba, ahora mismo, cubierto solamente por dos endebles pedazos de tela rosa parcialmente transparente. Definitivamente, mucho más problemático.  
  
—Claro —dijo Louis—. Ningún problema.   
  
Últimas palabras justo antes de su muerte.  
  
El chico dio un paso atrás y tiró de la cortina un poco hacia un lado, dejándole espacio a Louis para que entrara al probador.  
  
—Es esta parte de atrás —explicó, dándose la vuelta y presentándole su espalda a Louis—. Se supone que, ya sabes... ¿tiene que quedar así?  
  
Louis tragó saliva, obligándose a mirar. Era incluso peor de lo que se temía. La espalda del chico era preciosa. Musculada lo suficiente para el gusto de Louis, con los hombros perfectos y una cintura estrecha. La malla mostraba a la perfección cada una de las líneas de su espalda, cayendo magníficamente por el hombro desnudo y pálido del chico y enfatizando la línea de su cuello.  
  
Y más abajo. Bueno. Louis no quería saber que tipo de atrocidades había cometido en una vida pasada para merecerse ese horrible castigo. Porque el culo de ese chico era PERFECTO, y el tanga se acomodaba sobre sus caderas y bajaba hasta desaparecer entre sus nalgas de una manera que debería de estar prohibida por provocar tanto.  
  
Louis se dio cuenta de que levantaba el brazo para tocarlo, pero se las arregló para detenerse antes de hacer contacto, aunque no antes de que el chico se diera cuenta del movimiento abortado en el espejo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Está mal? Puedes ayudarme a ajustarlo. No pasa nada.  
  
A la mierda. Louis no iba a sobrevivir a esa experiencia.  
  
—Es solo que… —dijo, tratando de ganar tiempo, porque en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer para que estuviera mejor—. Creo que podrías subirlo un poco, aquí —se inventó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para mantener el control mientras extendía la mano y tocaba la cadera del chico para mover la tela un poco más arriba.  
  
—Gracias —dijo el chico en voz baja, y wow, de repente, estaban muy cerca.   
  
Louis mantuvo con firmeza los ojos en el suelo, tratando de respirar con normalidad, incluso cuando sintió el pelo del chico sobre unos de los lados de la cara.  
  
—Me llamo Harry —le informó él, y Louis quería reírse, porque… ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
  
Su mano todavía descansaba en la cadera de Harry. Cogió aire de nuevo, dejándolo salir poco a poco y recuperando la compostura todo lo que pudo.  
  
Era una batalla perdida.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry—. Creo que a mí sí. Me gusta mucho.  
  
Era como si se tratara de una pregunta mucho más grande, y Louis no podía hacer nada en ese momento, completamente envuelto en una bruma de piel lisa, ropa interior rosa, un chico precioso frente a él, uno que estaba temblando ligeramente bajo el toque de Louis.  
  
Dios, Louis esperaba que no estuviera entendiendo mal todo eso.  
  
—Sí —soltó con la voz rota. Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo—. Creo que es perfecto.  
  
Harry sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, y lo siguiente que Louis supo, era que lo estaban presionando contra el espejo del pequeño probador y le besaban. Se apresuró a mover los brazos y se encontró con la espalda de Harry, envolvió los brazos con fuerza a su alrededor y cogiendo con cuidado el dobladillo de la camiseta rosa y acariciando la piel del chico entre impacientes besos.  
  
Louis ayudó, quitándose su propia camiseta y levantando las caderas hacia arriba a modo de invitación, soltando un sonido vergonzosamente necesitado en la boca de Harry mientras las manos del chico empezaban a empujar hacia abajo sus pantalones vaqueros.  
  
—Tócame —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca y claramente afectada por lo que estaba pasando—. Por favor, tócame ya.  
  
Louis estaba más que feliz de cumplir su petición. Puso la mano sobre la cara de Harry, acariciándole también en cuello y el hombro. Había tatuajes asomando por en cima del cuello de la camiseta, así que Louis los descubrió, encontrándose con un tatuaje de dos pájaros.  
  
—Son muy bonitos —murmuró Louis, agachando un poco la cabeza para deslizar los labios por el contorno. Harry gimió, subiendo una de sus manos hasta el pelo de Louis para agarrarlo y hacer un poco de presión hacia abajo.  
  
Louis pilló la indirecta. Incluso le encantaría hacerlo. Joder, sí.  
  
Se puso de rodillas lentamente, besando en su camino el pecho y el estómago de Harry a través de la fina tela. El material acababa en su cintura, dejando una franja de piel desnuda que Louis trazó con sus labios. Harry era gloriosamente sensible y reaccionaba al más mínimo toque, incluso Louis se dio cuenta de que Harry intentaba estarse quieto y en silencio. Lo cual era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban.   
  
—Quiero que me la chupes con el tanga aún puesto —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Quiero ver como deslizas los dedos por dentro para sacármela y que me la chupes. Lo quiero. Joder, solo… oooh.  
  
Louis tenía los pulgares metidos por la tela del tanga antes de que Harry terminara la frase, tirando de la prenda hacia abajo y dejando al descubierto la punta del miembro duro de Harry para metérselo en la boca. Bajo un poco más el tanga para poder succionarlo centímetro a centímetro, y, joder, a Louis le encantaba ponerse de rodillas para hacer eso, lo adoraba absolutamente. Sí, no iba a durar mucho tiempo.  
  
Por suerte, Harry parecía estar en la misma situación que él, moviendo las caderas hacia Louis, tratando de llegar más al fondo. Seguía hablando, susurrándole a Louis cosas sucias mientras se la chupaba, y a Louis le encantaba, sentía como él mismo se iba acercando al clímax cada vez que la punta de Harry tocaba el final de su garganta, cada vez que deslizaba la lengua por la longitud de su miembro. Harry empezó a mover las caderas con más rapidez y Louis cerró los ojos y se esforzó por metérsela entera en la boca y entonces, sintió como el primer chorro caliente le golpeaba la parte trasera de la garganta. No dejo de chupar hasta que se lo tragó todo y Harry estaba gimiendo y temblando contra la pared, luego, se apartó con cuidado y le volvió a colocar en su sitio el tanga rosa, añadiendo un suave beso bajo su ombligo cuando hubo terminado.  
  
—Ven aquí —dijo Harry con la voz ronca. Si Louis no hubiera vivido la situación, habría pensado que Harry era el que acababa de pasar tiempo de rodillas y con una polla en la boca.  
  
Louis se puso de pie, permitiendo que Harry lo acercara a él para meter la mano por sus calzoncillos y rodear con los dedos su miembro. Diez movimientos después, Louis ya había empezado a correrse.  
  
Louis enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry y se dejó llevar, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry acariciándole y sosteniéndole hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.   
  
Wow. Honestamente, solo… sí, _wow_ era una buena palabra para describirlo.  
  
—Así que, supongo que será mejor que compre esto —dijo Harry, y sonaba como si estuviera aguantándose la risa.  
  
Louis miró hacia abajo, hacia las manchas que decoraban ahora la parte delantera de la camiseta y del tanga que llevaba Harry, que lo empapaban y se extendían sobre el pene de Harry.  
  
—Eso sería de gran utilidad, viendo que todavía lo llevas puesto.  
  
Harry resopló y empezó a ponerse su ropa de nuevo, cubriendo la evidencia de sus actos lo mejor que pudo.  
  
—¿A qué hora cierras?  
  
Louis se subió de nuevo los pantalones y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de atrás.  
  
—Hace quince minutos, más o menos.  
  
—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?  
  
—No —contestó Louis poniéndose la camiseta, y se mantuvo con expresión seria durante solo dos segundos hasta que la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció, porque verle de repente triste le había dolido a él—. Pero me encantaría ir a tomar té.  
  
La sonrisa que puso Harry fue impresionante, y Louis no pudo hacer otra cosa que copiarla. Estuvieron allí, sonriéndose como idiotas unos minutos hasta que Harry se acercó a Louis, alcanzando con una mano su cadera para darle un pequeño beso.  
  
—Tengo té en mi casa.  
  
—Suena genial. —Le beso también, y luego deslizó una mano hasta el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones de Harry, metiendo el pulgar por la cinturilla para acariciar el borde del tanga y sacarle la etiqueta con el precio.  
  
—Deja que te lo pase por caja. Tengo descuento de empleado. El 40%.  
  
—Eso estaría bien —dijo Harry—. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo.  
  
—Pero quiero —respondió Louis—. Y si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes pagármelo después con favores sexuales. Preferiblemente incluyendo la compra que estás a punto de hacer.  
  
—Me parece bien —dijo Harry, y sonrió de nuevo.   
  
Louis nunca había terminado una venta ni había cerrado la tienda tan rápido en toda su vida.  
  
—Vamos.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo Harry, y caminaron por la tienda. Cogió de la mano a Louis, entrelazando con fuerza sus dedos.  
  
Louis sonrió.  
  
«Perfecto» era la palabra adecuada para describir el día.  


 


End file.
